


Dirty Dancing

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Love, M/M, Movie Poster, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: First dance.First love.The time of their lives.Steve and Bucky recreate the iconic movie poster for Dirty Dancing (1987) starring Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey.In chapter two, The Bendy Boys take it up a notch with some awesome dance moves!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Johnny Castle/Frances "Baby" Houseman
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. The Time of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50193795461/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Nobody Puts Bucky in a Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky copy all the hottest dance moves from the movie Dirty Dancing (1987) starring starring Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50195957103/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
